The pride of a parent
by monkiimax
Summary: Future fic  Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Blaine and Quinn meet at Nationals at 2030. Each one is there to see their kids preform. Each one is proud of their son/daughter and they knew that each one has the talent and the gust to win the competition. 2 or 3 shot.


_**Title: The pride of a parent**_

_**Summary: (Future fic) Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Blaine and Quinn meet at Nationals at 2030. Each one is there to see their kids preform. Each one is proud of their son/daughter and they knew that each one has the talent and the gust to win the competition. **_

_**I don´t own any of this. **_

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" screamed Rachel as she left Finn alone checking in the hotel and ran toward her best-gay-friend. The young man smiled over her and when they met Rachel collapse over him almost making him fall.<p>

"So good to see you too." laughed Blaine as he walked toward the girl carrying some bags.

"What are you doing here? I mean, here in Los Angeles?" asked Rachel as she finally let go Kurt.

"We came for nationals of the Glee clubs." answered Kurt like if it wasn´t such a big deal.

"I totally forgot, Rory´s team won his sectionals!"

"Exactly my dear friend; and they are planning get to the top ten." bragged Kurt proud of his not so little son.

Rory had just turned 16 weeks ago but he was already the leader of the" _Red hoods". _Maybe he wasn´t such a good dancer but still, he had a pretty good voice and Kurt was aware it was partially natural talent plus the lessons Blaine and him had given Rory since he was a little kid. So now Rory was the youngest of the most famous and talented Glee club in all New York.

"That is good but, Harmony is also competing so. It is not going to be easy for your boy." Rachel faked a smile and bit her lip a little bit uncomfortable. Kurt smiled and laughed loudly, he knew that face. It was Rachel´s face of I am better than you but you still don´t see it.

"And neither is going to be for your little girl." Kurt, Rachel and Blaine turned around to see how Quinn and her husband walked over them. As Blaine and Finn, Quinn´s husband was carrying some bags. "Sugar´s team is also running for the first place and they are pretty good."

"After all, you trained them well _Quinni_." added her husband as he kissed her on the cheek.

Quinn smiled and blushed a little bit. She was still ashamed of being the only one that stood at Ohio. She was though but it wasn´t the same, Rachel and Finn now lived at Chicago and Kurt and Blaine at New York. Maybe neither of them had ended up the exact way they wanted to but still, everyone was happy the way they lived their lives.

"And talking about kids, where is Rory?" Finn asked to Blaine a little bit shocked he wasn´t around.

"He is with his friends fooling around." Blaine answered as he laid the bags on the floor. "He doesn´t like hanging out with his old folks anymore."

"Yeah, I know what is like." Finn leaned over Blaine and whispered at Blaine´s ear. "I don´t have an idea where Harmony is right now."

The two old friends laughed loudly making Kurt, Rachel and Quinn remember where they were and why they were there; Nationals. They were just hours away and maybe it was time to help each of their descendants get prepared for the show.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"I think I will see you at the theater. I can keep some chairs if you want." offered Rachel as she looked over Quinn and Kurt. "I know the owner of the theater and I can make him give me good places."

"Sounds good to me." Quinn smiled toward Rachel and then walked away followed by her husband. When they were far enough Quinn lost her smiled and almost ran toward the elevator. Her husband could hardly follow her.

"Now what is going on with you?" he asked her a little bit worried for her wife´s grin. She looked between upset and nervous, bad combination most of the times.

"You remember Harmony?" she asked him but didn´t give him time to answer. "Well she is a mini-Rachel and that means that is just as obnoxious and talented as the mother."

"So?" he couldn´t see the problem. Minutes ago Quinn was happy and sure Sugar´s team would win. Now she didn´t looked so secure.

"Sugar needs to know Harmony is competing against her so she gives her best."

"She always does her best."

"Well, now she is going to make it better. She needs to win." Almost screamed Quinn as she felt how the elevator stopped and then opened.

"Why?"

Quinn didn´t answered, she had her reasons and she was sure he wouldn´t understand them. He would call them juts high-school´s old not solved issues.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So I need to find Harmony so I can help her make up." said Rachel as she took her cell-phone out of her purse. Kurt nodded and watched Rachel walk away with her cell-phone over her ear.

"Good luck if I don´t see you before and tell Harmony…" screamed Kurt but Rachel wasn´t listening anymore.

Harmony wasn´t answering her phone and she was getting worried. She imagined her little girl alone, in a dirty street with some traps following. She knew that it had been a stupid idea but Finn in charge of her. He always gave her the good looking to do everything and then she had to be the bad one on the story. Rachel was the one that always put the discipline at the house and put order in their lives. She was sure that if she let Finn alone with her girl, things would end up just…erratic.

She dialed the number again as they waited for the elevator. Finn was carrying most of the bags but some of them were already at the room. Those workers on that hotel were really efficient. Rachel was fiddling with her hair as she entered to the voice mail. That was it. If Harmony didn´t answered this time she would call to the police. She waited 30 seconds, nothing. She counted until 40 and still nothing. She was trying to remember the police number when her daughter answered the phone.

"Hi!" screamed the cheerful girl from the other line. Rachel sighed relived to know Harmony was okay but still she was mad at her for not answering before.

"Harmony Hudson Berry, where are you?" screamed Rachel toward the phone. Finn and Harmony knew very well that if she used Harmony´s complete name, she was in trouble.

"Hi mom. I am with my friends about three blocks from the hotel." said Harmony not so happy this time.

"Well, I want you to be INSIDE the hotel. NOW!"

Finn smiled and noticed how adorable his wife looked when she was upset with Harmony. It was funny because she was never upset, maybe it looked like but she couldn´t get mad toward Harmony. She was the light of her eyes and Rachel loved the young rebel as her life. Now she acted angry because she was still worried. He was worried himself too a little bit but he knew Harmony was responsible and trusted her. That was hard for Rachel; understand she was 16 and not 6.

"What did she said?" asked Finn as he opened the hotel room door. Rachel sighed and entered to the room without carrying anything. Finn was used to that too, Rachel would never stop being a diva; and he liked that. It meant Rachel would always be his Rachel.

"She is going to be here in 5 minutes." She let herself fall to the bed and then closed her eyes. "I can´t understand this girl. I mean, she is nothing like you and I was never this…"

"Hard?" finished Finn as she left the bags next to the bed. "You were hard but in a different way."

"Still, it is not right not answering the phone. That is why we gave it to her. To be in communication." She stopped for a second like if she was thinking about something. "After this she is going to be grounded."

"I think you are over reacting."

"No, kids need to be disciplined and if we are to soft with her we are going to end with a kid just like Samuel Puckerman."

"I find hard to imagine Harmony with dreadlocks." Joked Finn but Rachel didn´t found the joke amusing. She groaned and looked over Finn with and angry grin. "Rachel, you have to understand she is not a baby or a kid anymore. She is almost a grown up and you can´t keep grounding her for little things."

Rachel sighed and nodded. Maybe Finn was right but, damn it, it was hard to accept. She stood up from the bed and placed her daughter´s red dress over the other bed. It was beautiful and she had made it with Harmony just few weeks ago. She remembered her teenage years, how she always dream of making cakes with her mom or making dresses or make up each one. Then she remembered the last weeks, her last 16 years.

She smiled toward the dress and nodded. Harmony wasn´t a baby anymore and that dress told her that maybe, it was time to let go a little bit the rides. She cleaned a tear from her eyes and took a big breathe; 16 years had passed so fast.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"And tell Harmony she is going to be amazing!" screamed at the top of his lungs Kurt but he knew Rachel hadn´t heard him. She was too busy trying to find her lost daughter and he understood that. He would be in the same position if he didn´t knew where his kid was. But, unlike Rachel, he knew exactly where Rory was; singing at a park with his best-man, Cameron Mitchell, and his best-friend, Hanna.

"So, we get to the room?" offered Blaine but Kurt shocked his head.

"I am going to see if Rory is still on the park down the street." Blaine nodded and then kissed his husband quickly on the lips. Kurt waved him goodbye and then walked out of the hotel.

As he walked he was able to catch some of the life of the streets. Kids playing around with a ball; mothers chasing kids or carrying babies. Baby. He hadn´t met Rory as a baby. They had adopted the kid when he was about 4 years old after his parent´s died in a car accident. Kurt tried to remember the day he had put his attention toward the boy. It hadn´t been because of the way he looked (too like him) or because the good reference the director of the orphan house had gave him. It had been because Rory remanded him when he was younger. When his mom had died and he felt alone and vulnerable.

Kurt kept walking as he returned to that day. He had leaned toward Rory and had washed his tears softly. The by smiled and then he saw his eyes, blues like the ocean and the sky. That was the moment he knew that the kid was his son. That it was meant for them to met.

Kurt entered to the park and listened to his boy sing as she stood over the fountain. The crowd around him was cheering him up and clapping. Cameron and Hanna were also singing but Kurt could only see Rory. He could only hear his voice holding a hard note. Kurt smiled to himself as he thought what a hard working person his son was.

Rory had his eyes closed and was holding his stomach with his left hand, that was Blaine´s signal just like the Kurt´s facility of high notes. Rory could also do that. Rory could do a lot of things and still, stay real and modest. Kurt felt the tears gather on his eyes as Rory finished the song. He was just too proud of his boy.


End file.
